doraemon
by crazychatter
Summary: This is a chap of doraemon consisting of 3 this chap doraemon wants to make a new GF for himself with the help of shizuka &nobita.When all the preparations was done they went to propose doraemon's friendship but everything flops. WHAT! When? How? For all the answers for these Q please R&R the story.


this is a cartoon & funny comic on doraemon

In this chapter nobita helps get doraemon a new GF by facing all chapter for knowing more.R&R this review after reading.

 _ **CHAPTER 1: DORAEMON'S INTRO TO A NEW GF CAT FRIEND  
**_

(doraemon in afternoon so nervous & shy when nobita returns from school)

nobita:Hey what's up why r u behaving so weird

doraemon:I'm,I'm,I'm' i can't tell it out.

nobita:Do you wanna make a new friend.

(doraemon with a start)

doraemon:How did u know that!

nobita:I am kind of good in knowing all these stuffs,ok leave it,tell me,who is it...

doraemon:she sparkles as bright as lights in dim;as bright as the sun;as beautiful as nature.

 **doraemon's imagination:**

they both in a picnic where no 1 is there except nature,colorful birds and each other the the pleasant air and the trees dancing with they were seeing each other with love in their eyes.

(so romantic!)

they hugged and where above to kiss...

nobita:Hey doraemon,in which world r u

(and that's when nobita interrupted)

doraemon:How dare u interrupt me,we were above to have good moments in my dream,you interrupted in by which i was not able to see what happened next. I AM GONNA...

(Both had a really ferocious fight when...)

nobita:Just stop it,it was just a dream

nobita's mom: **WHAT IS HAPPENING OVER GUYS U R SO IRRITATING THAT I AM NOT ABLE TO CONCENTRATE IN MY CALCULATION.**

(Nobita's mom banged the door and went ferociously)

(Both looked at each other)

(with an angry face both turned the opposite direction)

(after 4 hours)

nobita's mom:nobita,doraemon come quick the dinner is ready...

(both ate fast with an angry face)

The next day...

(at the morning both were so sad realizing their mistakes,but did not show off)(to say it understandable nothing but they had EGO in between them)

(at school nobita was thinking about doraemon and at home doraemon was thinking about realized their mistakes after nobita returned from school,and...)

doraemon:I am so sorry for what happened yesterday nobita,i should have not fought with you for a silly dream

nobita:I am so sorry ,whatever it is i should have note spoke to you so rude

(in no time they became friends again)

then...

nobita:How can we express your friendship to her?

doraemon:You told you know all stuffs related to this

nobita:But she is a girl,so we need someone to tell us how to propose your friendship,SHIZUKA! UF,found an answer.

(at shizuka's house)

shizuka:Yea nobita,doraemon,need any help?

doraemon:Can you please tell me how to make a friend.

shizuka:why?

nobita:That's because he wanted a girl cat as a friend.

(after a long talk)

shizuka:Just try this out.

doraemon:Will this work out

shizuka:If she is a good & kind one:)

* * *

In this chap doraemon makes the cat his friend

but how?

Your answers are in this chap

 _ **CHAPTER 2:FRIENDSHIP WITH THE CAT FRIEND**_

(there is nobita helping out for doraemon to propose his friendship)

their plan-

To learn a speech which shizuka gave,then pack a fresh fish as a gift,prepare a friendship song for her,talk & do the stuffs which she likes,don't make her angry on anything & do incredible things which she did not expect from you (like make her fly with the bamboo copter)

doraemon:Now we have prepared the speech,then we have to present her a,a,a,a fresh fish!

nobita:Where will we get a fresh fish now.I know,the fridge,mom told there is fish inside the fridge.

(nobita Went to the fridge and disturbed all the things searching for the fish)

nobita:Got it

nobita's mom:Nobitaaaaaaaaa,what the hell you're doing out here.

nobita:M,mm,mo,mom i am...

nobita's mom:Get lost from here.

nobita:Aaaaaaaaaaa

(nobita in his room)

(nobita gasping for breath)

nobita:Ha,ha,ha,

nobita:mom found me in the fridge,and was above to shout at me suddenly i had a heart attack when she called my name.

doraemon:Then what shall we do now?

nobita:Quit the gift,we'll do the next arrangement.

doraemon:No way ,this is the main one

nobita:Then from where can we get a fish

(both looking towards nobita's piggy bank)

(nobita takes it and hides it in the back)

nobita:I can't take my money,i have saved my money with a lot of hard work,i can't spend it just like that for a fish.

doraemon:(begging)Please i need to get a friend

nobita:No way

doraemon:Please i will return it to you back

nobita :Are you sure?

doraemon:Of course i am sure

nobita:return it as fast as you can

doraemon:Ok

(both at the fish store)

(took a long time to select a fish but anyway,made it)

(At home)

nobita :Now you should learn how to control your anger.

(nobita talking to himself)

nobita:This is what you gotta learn especially

doraemon:Did you say something?

nobita:Of course not,what will i say

doraemon:Ok,fine how can i learn to control my anger

nobita:I'll scold you badly and you ought to be silent.

doraemon:What!... .But that's not fare

doraemon:And i very well know why is this plan for...

nobita:Gulp

(actually he wanted to revenge doraemon for how much he has shouted at him till now so nobita wanted to scold him)

nobita:Don't concentrate on that,there is no time to waste

doraemon:Ok

(nobita started shouting,at a particular time he started shouting very badly)

doraemon:Nobitaaaaaa, what the hell,you can't shout at me so badly.

nobita:It's just to train you doraemon.

doraemon:You're so mean.

nobita:Anyway that cat can't shout at you so bad like this,so this much training is enough.

doraemon:That's a fact,ok,go to the next one.

nobita:Do great things as she likes.

doraemon:I'm a 22nd century robot,made for helping others using my gadgets,anyway I've been helping you for so much years nobita so i don't need to get trained for that.

nobita:Then we're all done,finally,have to agree,was a tough time training you

doraemon:So let's get to go:)...

* * *

In this chap doraemon is gonna go to his GF to ask for a sweet friendship

While what happens...

to know what happened please read this story

 _ **CHAPTER 3:DORAEMON'S FRIENDSHIP PROPOSAL**_

doraemon:oooh... i am so excited.

nobita:Yea so am i,well wish nothing flops over there.

doraemon:Don't you dare say it.

nobita:But i feel something is gonna flop

doraemon:Shut up.

nobita:But i feel so don't know why please don't mess over or our hard work is gonna become into melted ice cream...

(when doraemon overlapped)

doraemon:WTH why can't you think of with a positive energy with your lazy mind?

nobita:Ok not thinking of anything wrong.

doraemon:At least obeying this properly.

(nobita turning with a volcano burst into fire)

nobita:What do you mean?

doraemon:You always go on with lazy stuffs like sleep,read comics and s lazy goose who don't even play outside...

(nobita interrupted)

nobita:Enough,here i am trying to help you out and you r telling bad about me,how mean.

doraemon:Ok,sorry

nobita:Don't talk ever like that again

(doraemon murmuring)

doraemon:I am just asking sorry to you cause right now i can't proceed without you then you'll see who doraemon is.

nobita:Did you say something right now?

doraemon:No,what would i say?

nobita:Ok whatever,how long more should we go?

doraemon:So now where r we?

nobita:WTH r u telling?Doraemon,do you think this is the time to crack jokes?

doraemon:No seriously i don't know the should know where r we now,right?

nobita:Your girl friend,you met her,you wanted to make friendship with her then how will i know where you saw her?

doraemon:Yeah see at there!

nobita:where?

doraemon:there,it is gian and suneo

nobita:Yea it's them.

doraemon:Come,it's our luck let's go and ask them.

nobita:Gian,suneo a help...

(nobita touched him,when he saw...)

(it was not them)

nobita:Excuse me

doraemon:What shall we do now?nobita answer me,in which world r u?

(nobita seeing somewhere opening his mouth wide)

doraemon:What r u seeing like tha...

nobita & doraemon:it's the comic book shop!

nobita:Then... .The mountain is on that side

doraemon:That means our house is left to the comic store

nobita:let's go

(doraemon stopping nobita)

doraemon:Forgot we have to go to my friend

nobita:Yea i forgot,but where does she live?

doraemon:I know the route from here,in fact i know a shortcut also.

nobita:Then why r we waiting for,come on let's it's getting time.

doraemon:Ok

(when they were half way there)

(there was a cat more beautiful than the last one)

(so i think you would have understood what would happen next)

doraemon:His hearts beating as fast as a race car,his eyes seeing nothing else but her,then he wished to be at a desolate city with he and she...(and the same romantic things BLA...BLA...BLA... so i don't want to type it again)

nobita:Doraemon,in which world r u?,come to this world it is time we have to go...

(nobita saw his face)

nobita:That means...

nobita:Not again

doraemon:Hey nobita will you help me make this pretty girl as my friend,i am going crazy on her

And don't know how much times this cycle is continuing but think this shift of friendship(i mean a little love)continues forever,forever,forever...XD


End file.
